


Want to Taste Every Drop

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The offering is more of a... physical thing than an object."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to Taste Every Drop

"You've got to be kidding me," Rodney yelped.

Teyla looked serious as she shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not," she said. "The Dawkins insist on there being an offering to their gods in order for us to engage in trade on their planet."

"Okay," Sheppard said. "We can do this," he said to Rodney, and then he turned to face Teyla. "What kind of offering do they need? Is there something that we carry with us that will do?"

"Um, Colonel" she said, looking a little discomfited. "The offering is more of a... physical thing than an object." Rodney couldn't help but notice the way that Ronon was grinning, and he was starting to get a very bad feeling about this. "I had thought that they would accept the Atlanteans as allies of the Athosians or I would never have brought you here."

"You still haven't said what it is we need to do," Sheppard said. But Rodney was still watching Ronon, who was making a very suggestive motion with his hand.

"Oh, for god's sake, Colonel, it has something to do with sex," Rodney said, aggravated.

Sheppard whipped around to look at Rodney, and then looked back at Teyla who was blushing a fiery red. "I am afraid so. I would like to volunteer, as this is in part my fault, but I am afraid the Dawkins will not accept me as a representative of the Atlantians." Rodney couldn't help noticing the hopeful look that Ronon gave Sheppard, but Teyla was already shaking her head again. "Nor is Ronon an acceptable sacrifice. I'm afraid that it must be you and Doctor McKay, Colonel."

"Um, Teyla," Rodney said, noticing the look of discomfort on Sheppard's face. "Sheppard can't do this with me. His people have really weird rules about who people in the military can sleep with, and men not being allowed to sleep with men is right there at the top of the list."

"We could leave," she said, turning her attention to Rodney. "But the Dawkins are the only ones I know of with the alloy you seek."

"I'll do it," Sheppard said. "What, I need to give Rodney a handjob? A blowjob? What?"

Rodney turned to look at Sheppard, whose face was flaming. He tried to be convincing when he said, "No, you don't have to do this," but the reality was they _needed_ this alloy.

"Shut up, Rodney," Sheppard said, refusing to look at him. "Find out from the Dawkins exactly what they require, Teyla, okay?" And then he turned his head and looked at Ronon. After a moment, Ronon shrugged and went outside, followed by Teyla.

Only then did Sheppard turn to look at Rodney. "Look, I know we need this metal. We don't have any other source for it. Let's just do this offering thing and get it over with, okay? Then you can forget about having to let me touch you."

Rodney wanted to say no. Wanted to avoid this, not because he didn't want it, but because he _did_. But Zenith thought that this alloy was one of the missing pieces to building their own ZPMs, and Rodney thought he might be right. That meant that they couldn't just walk away. "Fine." He'd just use this as fantasy fulfillment.

Teyla picked that moment to come back in. "According to the Dawkins, any method is acceptable as long as both of you reach climax," she said, still blushing faintly.

"A couple of handjobs, coming right up," Sheppard said, sounding artificially happy. "Anywhere in particular that we have to give this offering?" he asked.

"Yes, in the temple," Teyla answered. "This way."

They left their packs, but kept their weapons as they followed Teyla across the small square to the temple, a short, squat building that looked nothing like a house of worship as far as Rodney was concerned. They started to enter, only to be stopped by the Dawkins' equivalent of an usher. "You may not bring your weapons into the temple."

Sheppard looked like he was going to argue for a moment. A look from Teyla caused him to fold his lips in displeasure, but he handed Ronon his P90. "Stay here," he said, as they both shed weapons, piling them at Ronon's feet. Rodney hesitated for a moment after taking the gun out of his thigh holster, and then started to shed his TAC vest. "What are you doing?" John asked.

"No reason to get it messy, is there?" Rodney asked, trying to be reasonable as he shrugged out of it. His jacket followed the vest, leaving him in a t-shirt and his BDUs. He could feel Sheppard staring at him, but he didn't bother to try and argue his point of view. Either John would take his off or he wouldn't.

After what seemed an eternity, John took off his vest and jacket as well. Turning to look at the usher, he said, "There. Can we go make the offering now?"

The usher nodded and pushed open the door. Rodney took one look inside and balked, because, well, _people_. There were people inside, what felt like hundreds of them, sitting in the pews, murmuring softly to each other and turning to look at the open door. The murmuring got louder.

"Come on, McKay," Sheppard said softly, hooking one hand under Rodney's arm and pulling him towards the altar. "Just close your eyes and think of Atlantis."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Colonel."

"Okay, then how about that Nobel prize you're going to win for building a ZPM?"

Rodney grimaced. He wasn't sure that that was going to work either, but they'd reached the altar and had no real choice about this. As they stepped up on the raised platform, he realized that the lights were aimed in such a way that he couldn't see anything past the edge, and the audience was falling silent.

They stood and stared at each other for a long moment before Sheppard said, "I think we should do you first."

"Um, okay." Rodney had never felt less like having sex than at that moment, but if Sheppard wanted him to go first he wasn't going to argue. Not in front of all those people.

Sheppard made an abortive move towards the buckle of Rodney's pants, as if he wanted to just get this over with, and then dropped his hands to his sides again. A quick glance at Sheppard's face showed that he was staring at Rodney with a confused look on his face.

Frustrated and wanting this _over with_ , Rodney turned his attention to his own pants, practically ripping them open. He started to pull his cock out through the flap at the front of his boxer shorts, only to have Sheppard's hand suddenly _there_.

It was warm and a little damp, like Sheppard was sweating, and the first touch had Rodney sucking in a deep breath as his cock started to harden. Sheppard started to stroke, and Rodney let his eyes sag shut. Without thinking, he brought his hand up so that it was resting on Sheppard's shoulder, and when Sheppard gave a particular twist of his wrist, he squeezed. The muscles under his hand were tight, reminding him of where they were and what they were doing, and he dropped his hand like he'd been burnt.

"You don't have to stop," Sheppard said, voice so low that Rodney knew that he was the only one to hear him. Hesitantly, he put his hand back, and was rewarded by Sheppard's hand going even faster. And then Sheppard stopped.

Rodney couldn't stop the groan, and his eyes few open just in time to see Sheppard licking the palm of his hand, getting it wet. This time, he watched as Sheppard wrapped his hand around Rodney's cock again. Wet, there was even more pleasure, and he moaned softly.

There was a hitch in Sheppard's movements, like he wasn't expecting the sound, but before Rodney could apologize, he resumed.

As the palm of his hand passed over the head of Rodney's cock, it twisted, and as it moved back down, it grew even tighter, and Rodney was getting close fast. Biting his lip, he tried to focus on his breathing, because he didn't want this to be the fastest orgasm ever. Besides, he was never going to get Sheppard's hand back on him, and he wanted to make it last.

His body wasn't cooperating, though, and when Sheppard thumbed over the spot on the back of Rodney's cock, he cried out, knees buckling. The only thing that kept him from going down was his grip on Sheppard's shoulder, and Sheppard's arm that came up around his waist. Sheppard didn't stop the motion of his hand, and after three more perfect strokes Rodney came all over Sheppard's fist.

This time there wasn't anything to stop him from falling to his knees, and he leaned against Sheppard, panting harshly. Sheppard pulled a wad of napkins out of his pants pocket and wiped his hand clean, then reached down to pull Rodney to his feet.

Rodney shook his head no. He was only going to get one chance at this, and it was likely that Sheppard would never speak to him again as it is. Given that, he was going to take advantage of the situation. Without bothering to worry about his own pants, he undid the front of Sheppard's pants one handed, pulling his cock out with the other. It was already half hard, and as Rodney gave it one slow stroke, it hardened further under his touch.

He didn't try to convince himself that it meant anything. Instead, he took a deep breath, smelling clean sweat and musk. Then, before Sheppard could stop him, he opened his mouth and sucked the head of Sheppard's cock in.

Sheppard made a pained sound, and his hand fell onto Rodney's head, fingers winding through Rodney's hair. He didn't make any effort to control the blowjob, though, and Rodney wanted that, wanted Sheppard to just take control.

So he bobbed his head, knowing that he wasn't going fast enough or sucking hard enough. He used his tongue over as much of Sheppard's cock as he could reach, tasting the first hint of precome.

Taking his courage firmly in hand, he opened his eyes and peeked up through his lashes, wanting to see if Sheppard would let pleasure show on his face. Except that Sheppard was looking right back at Rodney, a growing look of wonder on his face. His other hand, the one not buried in Rodney's hair, came up to touch Rodney's face.

A little frightened by the intensity on Sheppard's face, Rodney closed his eyes again. Bobbing his head a few more times, he came to a slow stop, and waited. Sheppard didn't move, but Rodney could feel the tension in his body, so he did it again. A third time, and Sheppard finally seemed to get the hint, his hips starting to rock slow and shallow.

Rodney moaned, wanting more. Sheppard seemed to understand, and he started to move faster, deeper, till he was fucking Rodney's mouth. His hands were holding Rodney's head steady, and with every stroke, Rodney made more noise, swallowed harder, all in an effort to bring more pleasure to Sheppard.

Suddenly, Sheppard pushed in deeper than he had before and froze, giving a muffled shout. His come pumped out over Rodney's waiting tongue, and he swallowed, not wanting to miss any part of this. Even still, he missed a little bit, and he could feel it dripping down his chin.

Before he could wipe his face clean, Sheppard was pulling him to his feet. He handed Rodney another napkin, which Rodney used to clean up. As soon as he'd finished, a priest scurried out onto the altar. "The gods are pleased with your offering," he said. "We thank you for your cooperation, and with this most auspicious event, declare that trading is possible between our peoples."

Without a word, Sheppard turned to follow the priest off the altar. Rodney swallowed down bile and followed.

After extended negotiations, the Dawkins agreed to trade the alloy for medical supplies, and all that was left was the flight back to Atlantis. It was quiet and uncomfortable, and Rodney couldn't wait to get home so he could put some distance between Sheppard and himself.

But as soon as the jumper landed, Sheppard was up and out of his seat, blocking Rodney's exit. He turned to look at Teyla and Ronon, hoping that one of them would step in and save him, but both of them just smiled and escaped out of the open hatch.

"Are you all right?" Sheppard asked, which wasn't what Rodney expected to hear.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Rodney said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were forced into embarrassing public sex." Sheppard said, voice flat.

"In case you didn't notice, no one forced me into blowing you. I'm fine," Rodney snapped. "I'm sorry if that fact disturbs you, but there's nothing I can do about it now, so if you'd just let me go to work, you can just put it behind you."

"I didn't blow you," Sheppard said.

"Yes, I know. I didn't expect it." Rodney couldn't help being a little huffy. "Look, is there a point to this little conversation, Sheppard? I'm hardly going to report you for sexual assault."

"You know, my dick's been in your mouth. I think you can call me John," Sheppard - John - said, a complete non sequitur if he ever heard one.

"Fine, _John_ , can I go work now?"

"Sure," John said, moving out of the way. But as Rodney stood to make his way past, he said, "I'd like to square things up, make them even sometime. Think about it, okay?"

Rodney froze. John couldn't be saying what it sounded like. But he didn't give Rodney a chance to question him, instead turning and leaving the jumper. Rodney sat back down to think.

He was still there an hour later when Zelenka came looking for him.


End file.
